


Scar Tissue

by MsCongeniality



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't seem to be able to write anything but depressed post-series Kagome. I tried to inject a bit of optimism here, but I'm not sure how well it went. Anyway, this was my first Inuyasha story in quite some time and it felt pretty good to 'get back to my roots'. Thanks to <a href="http://therhoda.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://therhoda.livejournal.com/"><b>therhoda</b></a>, <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_midoriko_sama_/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_midoriko_sama_/"><b>_midoriko_sama_</b></a> and <a href="http://lostindreams25.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lostindreams25.livejournal.com/"><b>lostindreams25</b></a> for read-throughs.</p></blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

It was inevitable, they always asked about the scar. Never the first time, but if the relationship went on long enough, and they got a chance, they'd ask.

Kagome frowned slightly, running her fingers lightly over the irregular starburst etched into the flesh just above her hip. It didn't even feel like any of her other scars, the long, linear memories of wounds running white against the warm tone of her skin. The jewel's mark on her body was different, and in many ways it ran so much deeper than the marks of battles that came in its wake.

She looked up again, catching her own, frank gaze in the mirror before her. Maybe it was precisely that, she mused to her reflection. That this one strange scar had led to so many others to so much pain. Not only the people she came to care for, but the poor individuals who had the misfortune to be caught in the maelstrom of events she'd so carelessly set in motion.

Regardless, it was the one scar that got asked about, and the one she was least able to explain. After all, how did you tell someone, even a lover, that you were once at the center of a legend? That somehow the fate of the future rested on your all too immature shoulders. How do you explain that small moment of pain that ultimately taught you strength, courage and, beyond all else, how to give love? The truth was unbelievable and the lies too inadequate.

Closing her eyes, Kagome let out a deep breath and reached for the hem of her loosely hanging robe. Cinching it tightly around her waist, she turned away from the mirror and back to her room and the one who'd asked. He'd taken her quiet redirection so easily, and in some ways that was disappointing. Maybe one day, though, there'd be someone she could tell the truth, or who knew the truth without having to be told. She smiled at the thought and returned to the one who waited in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't seem to be able to write anything but depressed post-series Kagome. I tried to inject a bit of optimism here, but I'm not sure how well it went. Anyway, this was my first Inuyasha story in quite some time and it felt pretty good to 'get back to my roots'. Thanks to [](http://therhoda.livejournal.com/profile)[**therhoda**](http://therhoda.livejournal.com/), [](http://users.livejournal.com/_midoriko_sama_/profile)[**_midoriko_sama_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_midoriko_sama_/) and [](http://lostindreams25.livejournal.com/profile)[**lostindreams25**](http://lostindreams25.livejournal.com/) for read-throughs.


End file.
